Clock
|species = Modern Wall Clock |team = N/A |episode = Reveal Novum (5 votes to join) Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (59 votes to join) |place = BFDI: 23rd (to join the game) BFDIA: 48th (to join the game) |allies = |enemies = |color = BFDI(A): Brown and tan IDFB: Blue and white |first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |voice = Michael Huang|recc = JACKIEMON1, losmmorpg & Xx_angelwings1234_xX|}} Clock is one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance to join BFDI. In their audition in Episode 17, they explained how watches are "wannabes". They also had a chance to join BFDIA, but placed 48th at 59 votes. Clock's IDFB redesign features a more simple, minimalist design, and is now blue and white colored. Appearance Clock appears to be a minimalist wall clock. Changes BFDI 14 * Clock is badly drawn. * Clock is whitish-yellow. * Clock has no frame. * Clock has a 12, 9, and 6 for hours. * Clock's legs are closer to each other. * Clock's clock arms are plain. * Clock has arms that indicate minutes, seconds, and hours. BFDI 17 * Clock has a wooden frame. * Clock gains a 3 for hours. * Clock's inside is beige, and their frame is brown. * Clock's clock arms are designed. * Clock is better drawn. * Clock has a vintage design. * Clock is smaller. BFDIA 5a * Clock has the initials "CAS" under their 3. IDFB * Clock loses their numbers. * Clock loses their seconds hand. * Clock has a minimalist design. * Clock's frame is now plastic. * Clock's inside is now white, and the frame is blue. * Clock's clock arms are blue. * Clock is scaled down in size. Coverage In Reveal Novum, Clock, along with Basketball, only received 5 votes, placing 23rd, and was sent to the Locker of Losers. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, with 59 votes, Clock only placed 48th to join and was flung to the LOL once again. In Get in the Van, Clock made a cameo appearance in Get in the Van, standing in front of a glass window with Balloony, displaying the time "CAS" in place of 4:00, alerting Firey that it was time for Cake at Stake. Relationships Book Gallery JustAsBeutiful.png CLOCK.png Clock_idle.png|Clock's idle. Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg|Clock inside the LOL Images 223.jpg Clocktitle.png|Clock's joining audition clock mini.png Clockfunny.png Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG Bell tv maker saw roboty gaty david and clock.PNG Bell roboty saw blocky gaty david and clock.PNG Robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG clock icon.PNG Clock wiki pose.png Clock Body New.png Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg Clock Rejoin Line.png Screenshot_20170729-093651.jpg|Clock in TWOW 23. Sources Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Non-Contestants Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers